


Daffodils: Wishing for Warmth

by ownedbyacat



Series: Coded in Leaves and Petals [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my flower-themed drabbles for the boys. And actually, this should have been the first one. In flower code daffodils speak of unrequited love, sunshine and warmth. And Kakashi needs all of these to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daffodils: Wishing for Warmth

Remembering how to walk shouldn't be so difficult. Shivers wracked Kakashi's frame as he lifted one foot and set it slowly in front of the other. He'd eaten his last ration bar two days ago. He hadn't slept since... he really couldn't remember. If he had any sense at all, he'd stop and find shelter and food.  But sense couldn't compete with the unease gnawing at the back of his mind and churning in his gut, with the urgent need to return to Konoha.

Having a reason to come home made all the difference to a mission, Kakashi had learned over the last few months.  When before he would have taken risks or lingered on the way back, now he did neither.  Returning to Konoha, as quickly as possible, for another chance to see and speak to a brown-haired chuunin became the overriding objective for the copy nin.  It mattered little that Kakashi hadn't yet found the chance (or courage) to declare himself, that the object of his obsession was unaware of that fact.  Being there, and seeing Iruka safe, was all that mattered to Kakashi.

So he put one foot in front of the other, and then he did it again. And again. Each step a step closer. To Konoha. To warmth. To shelter. To Safety..... To Iruka Umino.

Kakashi's strength gave out half a day's travel from the gates. Blood loss and hunger made him dizzy. Sleep and chakra deprivation had him shivering. But Kakashi was determined to make it home. Even if he had to crawl. Fortunately, he was clear-headed enough to realise he was almost within patrol range. If he made it just a little bit further, he'd be found sooner or later by one of Konoha's regular shinobi patrols.

Kakashi curled up under a large beech tree and drank the last of his water. He picked beech nuts and popped them out of their shells right into his mouth, chewing the tiny seeds slowly. He only needed enough strength to get a bit further. An hour, maybe two. He thought about sending Pakkun, but expending that much chakra would leave him totally helpless. Best to keep that in reserve. Just in case.

When he felt a little better, Kakashi pushed himself back to his feet and started towards Konoha once more.  Lift one foot, shuffle forward, set it down. Repeat with the other. Like moving mountains with nothing but stubbornness.

Kakashi knew when he crossed Konoha's patrol line. Suddenly, there were daffodils in his path. Swathes of yellow and gold, gently wafting in the breeze. The air grew warmer, the forest brighter and Kakashi's heart grew lighter with each step.

Regard, unrequited love, chivalry, sunshine – right then, Kakashi didn't care about the meaning of daffodils. All he knew was that he'd been dreaming of Iruka, wishing for warmth – and a field of daffodils had appeared in front of him as if by magic. Relieved and comforted Kakashi let himself fall into the field of golden petals and dream.

When he woke he was in Konoha. And Iruka was MIA.

 


End file.
